


On the Edge of Fate's Sky...

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Child Abuse, Everyone Loves Tsuna, Hypnosis Is Not Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana is Disabled, Someone Shoot Grey Already, Tsuna's Siblings are Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: The Sawada triplets are, to outsiders, steeped in mystery; two attend school, like others, yet whilst obtaining good grades and maintaining good records, they are cold, calculating, a pair of snakes intertwined to create and observe chaos in its most basic form.However, no one ever really sees the third child, unless one is in town or near the Sawada residence, this one admired by the shop workers for his dedication to his family and ability to care for their disabled mother at such a young age.





	1. Introducing; The Sawada Clan

Tsuna woke to the smell detergent and mould - two differing smells balanced out in the space of the cellar.

Turning off his alarm, Tsuna stretches, throwing on his apron as he heads for the stairs, not needing to duck as he starts about the morning cleaning, wiping down the kitchen and dining table, as well as cleaning up the empty, partially-drunk and unopened cans of beer.

Next, he cooked breakfast, setting it all out on the table, piping hot, so it could cool as he fetched the other house's occupants.

Silently walking upstairs, Tsuna knocks gently on the first of two doors.

Opening it, Tsuna carefully steps in, seeing the first occupant he must wake still snuggled up under the thick covers, breathing soft and innocent.

Fluffy, short, gold hair - usually slicked down with hair wax - sparkles angelically in the first rays of sun, as chocolate eyes are hidden behind long, blackish-brown lashes and soft, cream-coffee skin.

Tsuna gives a sad smile, admiring the peaceful look, before finally shaking them awake.

“Tsunato-oujisama,” he softly calls, carefully shaking them awake, “Tsunato-oujisama.”

The boy stirs, before lazily opening an eye to glare at the one who has awoken them.

“It is time to get up, Tsunato-oujisama.”

“Fuck off and let me get dressed, Chibi,” Tsunato growls, shoving Tsuna aside, ignoring how their similarly-aged brother crashes to the floor.

Tsuna quickly escapes, softly knocking and entering the second room.

“Ietsuna-ojousama, please wake up,” he smiles, not wanting to be caught admiring the quietness and peace within the second person.

The last of the triplets stirs, sweeping aside fluffy gold hair, as Tsuna gently folds back the blanket, keeping his eyes closed.

“Ietsuna-ojousama,” he calls again, still soft, “It is time to wake up.”

He gets shoved out with a growl from the female triplet, Ietsuna’s eyes glaring daggers sleepily.

“Piss off, Chibi!” she growls.

Tsuna bows, reaching the final door.

Knocking, Tsuna this time waits patiently, knocking again shortly after.

It clicks open before Tsuna needs to knock a third time.

“Runt,” a male voice growls, as Tsuna bows, keeping his eyes on his feet.

“Heika,” he greets, “Breakfast is served.”

“Bring it to me, I shall arrive downstairs in two hours.”

Tsuna twitches, reaching his hand to his throat.

“Speak.”

“Heika, I will be waking Haha-ue in an hour…” he starts, drifting off as he squirms beneath the Guardian’s gaze.

“You are to tidy the basement in the meantime; I've heard your Father has been planning something, it must look like your own room.”

“Yes, Heika,” Tsuna replies, before sidling away… 

 

After eating, the ‘twins’ go on their morning run, as Tsuna starts tidying up the cellar, splitting off the rear half for 'his room’, before returning upstairs to collect Heika’s tray and to start the process of helping his Mother up.

“Mama,” he smiles, as she looks over, smiling from where she sits in her bed.

“Tsu-tan,” she smiles.

“Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan are already out at school, do you want me to help you up?” he asks gently.

“Yes, please,” she replies, nodding.

Tsuna nods, fetching her some clean clothes, helping her change, then help her into her wheelchair to reach the bathroom, 

soon having her sitting comfortably downstairs, plush wheelchair to one side as she continues the puzzle she had begun two days before, frowning slightly as she refers to the jigsaw’s lid once again.

“Not remembering is fine, at least you remember our family, ne?” Tsuna smiles, leaving the cleaning things on table as he gently takes Nana’s hands in his.

“It's all fuzzy… if that car accident had never happened…” she replies softly, a frown reaching even her voice with soft anger and sorrow.

Tsuna laughs lightly, leaning his head on hers, as he strokes the palms of her hands with his thumbs.

“It's alright, Mama, I at least get to spend time with you and learn more useful things, right?” he replies, equally as soft.

It had been a car accident that had rendered Nana paraplegic, it was a car accident that had rendered Nana unable to remember things after the accident with ease, a warm, motherly heart encaged by Human Mortality with the cruelties of Circumstance.

“I should be old and withered before being rendered chair-bound…” Nana says softly.

“Yet here we are… I'll protect you, I promise,” Tsuna smiles, Nana returning the smile after seeing the look of genuine love and trust in his eyes; she would be strong, for her Tsu-tan.

They look up when the phone rings, Tsuna straightening with a sigh.

“Back to work, it seems,” he says, Nana resting her hand on his, giving it a small, comforting squeeze.

Gliding over, Tsuna gently lifts the recover from its cradle.

“Hello?” he smiles.

“Tsu-tan?” the voice on the other end is slightly surprised.

“Ara! Papa!” Tsuna smiles, letting his voice lilt with warmth, eyes looking to the staircase; Heika was late up, it seems, “It's wonderful to hear from you!”

This gains a warm, roaring laugh as Tsuna smiles at the unchanging, innocent tone of his Father, even if he isn't so innocent.

“Everyone is well on this end; I helped Mama up after sending the others off to school after their morning run, before cooking Mama and Father breakfast!” Tsuna says, smiling.

“Why not let Uncle Grey cook? That's an awful lot of work for you,” Papa frowns.

Tsuna laughs lightly.

“It's fine! Father teaches me once I've done morning chores, plus, I'd rather cook and help Mama than see the sub-par results Father always produces; he even burns the toast if left to cook!” Tsuna replies, “Growing kids need healthy, wholesome food, not the cheap stuff Father and the other Fishes make! ‘Family is First’, after all.”

Papa sighs, before chuckling.

“You are a good kid, Tsuna,” he smiles.

“By that tone, you want to talk to Father, right?” Tsuna smiles, looking at the stairs.

“Please,” Papa smiles.

Tsuna nods, covering the receiver with a hand.

“Father! Papa wants to talk to you!” he calls.

“One moment!” Heika calls, soon coming downstairs in a sweatshirt and blue jeans, muscles on full display as he takes the call.

Tsuna makes himself scarce, entering his room to continue painting the walls, one wall complete, only one left, tape marking the edge of Tsuna's area of the cellar.

He'd also just about managed to install a carpet, one such carpet clamp between his area and the rest of the cellar.

He gets half done, before the muted Grandfather's Clock indicates Heika's departure to mull about town.

Tsuna is almost done, quickly climbing down off the ladder, which he sets to one side quickly, tidying up the rest of his room quickly, before the bell rings.

Tsuna sighs, heading up and peering through the door’s peephole, before finally opening the door.

“Kyoya-sama? As well as Takkun?” Tsuna asks, surprised.

“Haha! Sorry for the intrusion!” Takeshi smiles, the pair entering, “Afternoon, Nana!”

“Afternoon, Takkun!” Nana replies, waving, “Ara! Kyo-kun! Afternoon!”

“Afternoon,” Kyoya states, stepping inside.

“I remembered you saying about needing to buy some more fruit soon,” Takeshi grins, holding out a bag.

“Ara! Thank you! Come on in!” Tsuna smiles, taking the bag into the kitchen, Tsuna noticing how Kyoya is looking round in interest, eyes narrowed slightly as he looks at the stairs.

Tsuna indicates the clip-on chair hidden under the entrance table, Hibari curling his lip at the sight.

“Sub-par, Herbivore,” he growls.

“The stairwell is apparently too slim, according to Father, even if Papa has provided more than enough for such a thing,” Tsuna replies politely - too politely, Hibari glares at the tone.

Tsuna pauses, before laughing.

“Sorry, I just finished painting after dealing with Father, he believes in his own version of the heirachy!” he smiles, lighting up with his smile.

“Anyway, do you have any studying you need help with?” Takeshi smiles.

“Yeah, come on!” Tsuna replies, quickly heading into his room, shutting the door after the pair, switching on the light to reveal the vast space around them.

Hibari is slow as he descends the staircase around the edge of the room.

The area by the stairs was piled high with boxes, neat labels on everything.

Leaning against the pile and arranged around another table is a cleaning and maintenance station, sewing and other mending things, including an iron on its board, taking up one half as cleaning things and a neatly-arranged polishing kit occupied the other.

There was a large, clear space, before Tsuna's humble area was on display.

A small fireplace-stove was set up beside an old, small, single bed, a thin, blue quilt - obviously handmade - on top with a worn-out pillow. Obviously this was the wall being painted, as a sheet shielded the head of the bed as a can of sunny, pastel-yellow paint was set beside it, a recently-cleaned brush lying on top. Across from the bed is a desk, beside which makeshift shelves of cardboard and string supported a small array of second-hand books.

This wall was obviously painted, contrasting with the cheep, unvarnished desk, on which three books and papers sat, a small, bedside cupboard acting as a stool, as a small section at the back of the room reveals a small showering unit, which was obviously linked to the cellar’s sink, which sat beside the cellar's stairs to the backyard, a downstairs toilet on the other side of the cellar door’s steps.

It's obvious that the carpet is recent, the rust-red thing held down by rusting carpet-clips and definitely not thick enough to defend against a midwinter chill.

Otherwise, there were no toys, no manga, not even a chest of drawers and mirror for Tsuna to hold his own style through.

Hibari makes a noise when he finds out that the clothes Tsuna wears are the ones boxed up and hidden beneath the bed.

“Here!” Tsuna smiles, opening a side of the desk to pull out stationary, soon having everything set up on a cleaned area of the wooden floor outside of his “room”, by the stove.

“School,” Hibari demands.

“I have to take care of my home, I can't exactly fit that around school hours… Besides, I'm safer here,” Tsuna shrugs.

“This is partially why I skip Nezu-sensei’s class, besides how awfully he teaches,” Takeshi grins.

Hibari growls, before flopping down opposite Tsuna.

“What do you know?” he snaps…

 

Tsuna's surprised when, instead of beating him up for not acting like the other children, Kyoya sits down and tutors both him and Takeshi until lunchtime.

“Ah! I need to cook!” Tsuna remarks, looking at the clock, “Want some?”

Takeshi laughs.

“A little, please!’

Kyoya nods, Tsuna smiling, the three heading upstairs to find Nana almost done on her puzzle as Tsuna enters the kitchen, the pair of boys greeting Nana once again, as they sit at the kitchen table, Tsuna softly humming as he sets about cooking, the smell of meat and eggs, plus rice, fills the kitchen.

About forty minutes to an hour later, Tsuna sets out four plates of hamburger steak with omlettes, rice and salad.

Once all set out, Tsuna wheels Nana to the table, before sitting, finally noticing how Kyoya is watching him.

“Ah! Itadakimasu!” Tsuna smiles, the others following, before they eat…


	2. Hayato Arrives

Thankfully, the pair are gone before Heika is back, Tsuna quickly returning to work, cleaning up the beds sweeping around the rooms.

Then Heika arrives, drunk.

Tsuna is just glad he'd had the forethought to be downstairs at his workstation when Heika arrived. Tsuna had also already placed snacks for both Ojousama and Ojisama in their rooms, so neither triplet would bother checking on the Runt…

 

Hayato scowls as he reads the instructions sent by the CEDEF head, scowling as he sets it down on the table, swapping it for a trio of files.

“Who the fuck lets one of the kids do all of the work?” he frowns. He'd already committed the files to memory, but…

Something didn't sit right; the Sawada children were too cleanly-cut for a trio of teenagers…

 

Introducing himself and observing two of the triplets in their own environment s at school is easy, though they don't invite anyone over, twisting their Mother's condition into a believable excuse; were he not able to see their tells, Tsunato and Ietsuna would have fooled him way too many times by then.

It makes him feel sick that he was expected to be a Guardian of one of them.

He continues to get top grades, even stopping the baseball idiot when Tsunato and Ietsuna ground up any left over feelings of self-worth and leave him to attempt suicide.

“Why?” Yamamoto asks after, watching him with a wary gaze.

“Because those two demons are fucking psycho! I've even seen Mafioso less shitty than them!” Hayato growls back, “I got sent here to become the Guardian and/or subordinate of one of those triplets, then instead of having an easy job of finding out which one is decent enough to be a Boss, I find out two are shitty  _ bullies _ and I can't even  _ see _ the third since they're never here and I have to fucking  _ work _ for my flat and  _ why the hell am I telling you _ ?!”

Takeshi grins, Hayato frowning at the expression.

“You could have just told me you wanna meet Tsu-tan! I'm friends with him!” he grins.

Gokudera tilts his head, before looking surprised as, while the bell rings for the second lesson, he's dragged out of school and to the Sawada residence, Takeshi quickly yanking him into a bush and miming for silence as he is watching the door.

“By the way; if we ever get caught by the Tsunas’ Guardian, we're going to get beaten up: he doesn't like Tsuna knowing people that aren't the shopkeepers he buys stuff from.” Takeshi’s eyes change as he says this, gaining an Intent Hayato knows  _ too _ well.

“What about their mom?” he hisses.

“Her head’s fuzzy from the accident that made her paraplegic, apparently. Though I'd say that it started being fuzzy after the arrival of that- shh!’

The pair freeze, falling quiet as they watch a guy with combed down, blonde hair leave the Sawada residence, walking past them and up the street as they watch, equally as quiet and stealthy.

Finally, he’s gone.

“He's late out today,” Takeshi mutters, ringing the bell.

The door opens.

“Takkun!”

The small brunet that is quick to hug the baseball freak is a surprise; the photo for him is way too outdated.

“... Who's this?”

Tsunayoshi's voice is too quiet.

“Ah! Tsuna, this is Gokudera Hayato! He transferred recently and is at the top of our class! He wanted to meet you and stopped me from falling off the school roof!” Takeshi grins.

“Eh? Ah! Come in, come in! I was about to start studying, anyway!” Tsuna replies, smiling…

 

The dial tone buzzes as Hayato paces his small apartment, trying to calm his anger.

Takeshi sits on the three-year sofa, watching him.

Thank God it's been a full week since  _ that _ .

“Hello?” Iemitsu asks, “Gokudera?”

“Two of your kids are brats, the other one is way too innocent for becoming a Boss!” Hayato states, “Who on earth even encourages a classmate to kill themselves?!”

“Eh?”

Hayato glances at Takeshi.

“Yamamoto Takeshi damaged his wrist from practicing for baseball too hard, he was already unable to handle dealing with all the pressure from being their star, those two convinced him he was useless and-” Hayato stops, stiffening his jaw, “I had to drag him from the roof, then force him to talk to the school disciplinary head and I to calm down… I have him with me, if you want a word.”

Hayato's silent, before there's a low “If you would.”

Takeshi takes the phone.

“Hello?…” he asks, puzzled, “Ah! You're Tsu-tan's old man!… Tsunayoshi of course!… Yeah! Tsuyoshi is my Dad!…”

As the pair talk, Hayato watches, wary.

Finally, Takeshi hands the phone back.

“Hayato.”

Hayato sits up straight.

“Yes Sir?*

“Look after Tsuna, I'll send over another Storm and a Lightening for the Ie-chan and To-kun, stay in Japan with Yoshi-kun.”

“Yes Sir!” Hayato grins, relieved and determined to protect Tsuna… 

Iemitsu hangs up.


	3. Ryohei and Lambo

Tsuna breathes a sigh when the person at his door the next day is Ryohei.

“Morning, Ryo-nii,” Tsuna smiles, “I’m glad Takeshi has decided to stop skiving classes, he's done so for four whole days… I hope his academic merit isn't ruined…”

Ryohei chuckles.

“Hibari has the time with you noted down as “community work”, though he kind of had one of his Committee members stand guard to ensure he and Hayato wouldn't skip class to see you anymore. Apparently half the class and the more lousy members of the teaching faculty are up in arms over it… I got told to come today, then Hibari's coming to see you tomorrow.”

Tsuna nods, smiling, before Ryohei helps him study.

The pair had crossed paths when Ryohei had gotten curious as to why Kyoko's best male friend had stopped attending school, despite his siblings’ continued appearance.

So he'd waited, to find Tsuna running up hill to his home, shopping bags in hand and only sandals shielding his feet from the hot day.

“Tsuna!” he called.

“Ryo-nii!” Tsuna had looked at him in shock, before smiling, “Ah! I'm sorry, but Mama’s finally home and someone has to look after her!”

“Eh? What about school? Or Kyo-chan?” Ryohei had asked, surprised.

“Father tutors me!... Though I didn't really have time to say goodbye to Kyo-chan…” Tsuna's head had drooped, setting off alarm bells in Ryohei's head.

“A-ah! It's not really a real problem, she just wondered if you were OK! I'll tell her you're OK when she's home!” he quickly replied.

Tsuna had brightened, which had quickly secured the idea of weekly checkups for the small brunet…

 

It's part way through Maths they hear the door above them open, Tsuna is quick to quickly cram Ryohei under his bed, moving the sheet meant for blocking the paint to hide Ryohei.

“Tsu-tan?!” the door above opens, as Ryohei carefully moves to peer through the tiny gap between the sheet and ground.

Tsuna has moved the papers to hide the idea of him having a study partner.

“Heika! Welcome home!” Tsuna smiles, bouncing up.

“You've been a good boy?” Grey asks.

“Uh-huh!” Tsuna nods.

Ryohei balls his hand in a fist, fighting the urge to yell at the way the man speaks.

“Good, your Mama and Papa will be so proud of their hard working son. You even work harder than Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan, right~?”

“Of course!” Tsuna replies, pouting.

The proximity of the two has Ryohei seriously worried.

“You'll work even harder tomorrow, right?” the way Grey purrs the words is not helping.

“Yup! Only the best for Heika-sama! My Kami!” Tsuna laughs lightly.

Ryohei freezes up at the final two words.

“How perfect… You're even more special than your siblings believe, just follow me, then your family will stay safe and you will have a roof over your head, my little angel.”

“Yeah!”

Grey leaves, Ryohei forcing himself to relax as Tsuna returns.

The way his eyes sparkle… Ryohei has to force himself to ignore the worried feelings.

“It looks like you'll have to sneak out through the Garden, onii-san! I've got to get back to work!” Tsuna beams, opening the cellar's doors, “Oh, could you also please hide what Heika said from everyone? It's our secret!”

The flash of blackish-purple across golden-brown eyes sets Ryohei on edge, as he nods, quickly leaving…

Of course, he tells, but only to Hibari and Kusakabe, including the promise.

“I'll file it for future reference,” Kusakabe states, as Hibari's eyes narrowed… 

 

Tsuna's out shopping when he hears crying, soon finding a toddler in a cow wansy wailing in an alley.

“Hello?” Tsuna asks, crouching half a meter away from the small child.

They shrink away.

“I-I I want Lucia-nii!” the toddler sobs.

“Lucia?” Tsuna asks.

“L-Lucia-nii told Lambo to stay here, but it's been a whole day and he ha- ha-” Lambo bursts into tears again, Tsuna quickly picking up the small child.

“There there, it's OK, shhh~” Tsuna hums, patting and rubbing Lambo’s back.

Carefully, Tsuna retrieves his shopping.

“How about we look around for your brother, then… Hmm, maybe you can live with me!” Tsuna smiles.

“Wu- Y- You'll help Lambo?” Lambo asks softly.

“Sure!” Tsuna smiles, eyes softening.

For a full hour, including a few call-ins at several other shops, the pair look, before pausing to rest on a bench.

“You know, this reminds me of when my nii-kun and nee-chan lost me here when we were about your age, too.”

“Really?” Lambo asks, innocent green eyes turning to the small brunet’s.

“Yup! Mama left us in the park to play while she went to buy groceries, but we got bored, so went looking for Mama. I got distracted by a big, fluffy dog, then I turn round and find them gone!” Tsuna explains.

“Mean!” Lambo pouts.

“I cried,” Tsuna agrees, “I ended up walking all around the Town centre, before just sitting down and wailing like you were… Turns out I had stopped in front of Tsuyoshi's shop, he was the sushi-guy, remember?”

Lambo jumps up and down, nodding.

“He was the really nice guy! He gave us the yummy rice-and-fish sushi!” Lambo beams.

“Uh-huh! He picked me up and set me on his lap by the bar, calming me down! Then he let me play with Takkun, a friend also my age! Mama found us a full hour later, Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan with her. She demanded, upon finding out the truth, the reason for my siblings doing that,” he smiles.

“Why?” Lambo asks, having settled down again.

“They wanted to see my reaction,” Tsuna hums, “Those two are always analyzing and prodding things that by this point I have ended up having to learn quite a bit mending everything they break!”

“Tsuna,” a voice interrupts, calm.

The pair look up to find a certain duo, faces neutral as they stare at the pair.

“I hope you didn't mention the time I growled at the neighbor's dog,” Tsunato states.

“You just mentioned it, idiot,” Ietsuna states.

The twins smirk, before leaning over, as one, to inspect Lambo.

“Who?” the pair ask as one.

“Ah! Lambo, meet Tsunato and Ietsuna! My triplets!”

Lambo blinks, before his eyes sparkle.

“Can I stay with Tsu-nii?!” he asks.

The twins share a look, before Ietsuna hums, as they straighten, adopting matching looks of 'thought’, leaning on eachother.

“Kyo-kun took in his Uncle’s student…”

“I'm curious why he'd want such a blind infant,” Tsunato says.

“Maybe…” Ietsuna tilts her head, before smirking, leaning forwards.

“Not.”

Lambo's eyes fill with tears, as Tsuna pales.

“Ts-Tsu-chan?!” he squeaks.

“Without us there to convince Heika,” Tsunato adds, leaning over, adopting the shark-grin Ietsuna has.

The other two freeze in surprise.

“Then we can adopt Lambo?!” he smiles.

“Of course~!” the twins sing, “Though you're caring for him!”

“Yeah,” Tsuna beams, nodding…

 

“Adopt?” 

Nana had taken to the idea with glee, now playing with Lambo as the triplets stand before their Guardian.

“Please, Heika?” the twins ask, as Tsuna gently takes a step closer.

“I'll take care of him, Heika-sama…” he softly says, flicking his eyes from Grey's chest to eyes and back. “Please, Heika-sama…”

A chuckle rises from the man's throat, before he lets out a loud laugh.

“Of course! He can sleep in Tsu-tan's room for now! Though us two will have to speak of this later…”

“Of course, Heika, thank you!” Tsuna beams.

Both Tsunato and Ietsuna share a look at the sight, watching as Tsuna hurries downstairs, before Ietsuna grabs Tsunato and the pair disappear into her room…

 

Tsuna's mothering reoccurred with Fuuta, though he's quick to place Fuuta with Kyoya, who takes one look at Fuuta and immediately has him go and play with I-Pin…


	4. Yanderes vs Tortured Sociopaths

Ryohei walks back with Hayato after seeing Takeshi home. There had been two recent attacks, Mochida and Hana, while Kyoya was tearing up the town in search of Fuuta, who's disappeared.

“Number 8, Sasagawa Ryohei,”

“And Number 7, Gokudera Hayato,”

“In our search for the Vongola Decimo, fight us!”

“Shit!” Hayato yells, pulling out his bombs.

“Extreme battle!” Ryohei roars, as they prepare to fight…

 

Meanwhile, Mukuro is curious about the stench of Mist flames he'd smelt whilst traveling through the town, soon reaching a small, homey building.

Chuckling as he realises how he can taste the flames, Mukuro knocks, a call coming from within, before a small boy opens the door.

“Hello?” he asks, “Are you lost, onii-san?”

Mukuro chuckles, as he senses the Sky flames on the boy who resembles the Vongola Primo all too well, reaching out a curl of his flames…

The boy collapses into him, as Mukuro chuckles. Skies are commonly hidden with the use of Mist flames, though his lack of resistance has Mukuro raising a brow…

...Then, he sees the boy's mother.

He scowls, eyes narrowing.

She is coated thickly in flames, none of them her own.

“I'm taking you, anyway,” he mutters, turning.

“Tsu-niitan!”

Mukuro chuckles as he sees the Bovino.

“Tell the Decimo I'm waiting for him where the land is ruined,” Mukuro smirks, before teleporting himself and the now unconscious boy away…

 

Tsunato and Ietsuna were used to the weird looks and behaviours people around them gave them, only having eachother to lean on. Of course, they also knew talking their way into people's heads and hearts, only to stomp on them, was wrong.

They just can't really care; watching a new expression appear, watching the school's cruelest and most powerful people crumble up beneath their words, was  _ perfection _ .

Of course, they had to hide this from “Chichi-ue”, they knew from day one that he was a bad person, that Papa was lying to their faces about his profession…

Their only priority was Tsuna. Mama was already ensnared by that bastard, so they had to ensure he wasn't, putting one eyemasks of emotions to feign hatred and try and scare him into hiding or leaving.

But he was too innocent, suddenly having a conscience would set Father on edge, so they trained.

Then Father tells them of flames, greed written on his face over training the future Decimo - or Decima - and the next CEDEF head, saying how they were all Skies and trying to encourage their “hatred for Nana’s cute Tsu-tan” to further their flames.

So they hid the full power of their flames, though of course they took this opportunity for taking out a few Yakuza they knew Father associated with behind their backs. Tsunato had to work twice as hard because his flames actually form as Ice more than fire; at least Ietsuna had to hide the black bits of her flames.

Another weird fact was they had stronger different colours of flame; Tsunato's could sometimes turn Indigo, as Ietsuna’s turned Green. Both of these flames always tugged them towards their dear Chibi brother, the cute Runt with such a light of his own that they were surprised he didn't burn up, that others didn't need sunglasses to stave off the ever-true smiles he'd give.

And yes, they knew he would pause before waking them, their flames would ripple and wake them long before he did, telling them to check on their just-woken triplet.

That was why they liked their brother being ill and dazed from his medicine; he would never remember how much they cuddled with him after, only concerned at them being ill if they caught it - another cuddles opportunity as they then gained delirium.

…

…Then they find Lambo crying over Tsuna getting kidnapped by “a pineapple head” and Father just ignores that in favour of  his beer can.

They  _ rage _ .

Not only had they sensed a fake-toddler stalking them, but then their brother is taken from them?!

Who cares if that's merely for him to be bait?! Tsuna  _ is  _ **_theirs_ ** !

“Shall we report to Kyoya?” Tsunato hums.

“He's disappeared, it'd be better if we just grabbed Tsuna's remaining Guardians and went to kill the bastard,” Ietsuna shrugs.

They pause, looking down at Lambo.

“Head to Kyoya's house, there should be a kid called I-Pin there; stay together,” Tsunato states, as Ice starts to form on his hands…

 

They find Gokudera and Ryohei panting and wounded, though grinning like a pair of idiots.

“We beat the shits,” Gokudera pants.

“Extreme Battle!” Ryohei agrees.

“Help us beat the bastard who kidnapped Tsuna and we'll take you guys off the to-destroy list,” Ietsuna states, striding between them as Tsunato saunters after her to Takesushi, Tsunato waiting outside as Ietsuna strides in, soon dragging Takeshi out behind her.

The baseballer looks genuinely shocked.

“We're rescuing Tsuna from the guys who've been beating up others, probably from a list Fuuta made, seeing as it's counting down the strongest Nanimori people,” Tsunato states.

“How do you know?!” Takeshi exclaims, “And Tsuna?! Why?!”

The twins stop, glaring disdainfully at the group.

“He's an OP Sky even we're drawn to since he's the purest - and Ryohei left his textbook at ours. It's our business to know what happens in Nanimori and the people here,” Ietsuna snaps.

“Kyoya's not as strong as he believes he is, anyway,” Tsunato hums, the group continuing to Kokuyo Land - or at least, what's left of it.

“Oh good…” Tsunato hums.

“One mo, guys,” Ietsuna smirks.

The twins turn, matching looks of predatory glee on their faces.

“Whoever's tailing us, either piss off or reveal yourself,” they grin, silence filling the air for a moment.

Hayato moves to speak, before a black blur appears, stopping at the twin's feet.

“Very adept. How long?”

The two triplets snort, grinning.

“Since you started after school ended, thanks for not making us look madder than we actually are,” Ietsuna grins.

“Now let's deal with the overzealous sludge,” Tsunato grins…

 

MM appeared; Ietsuna burnt her alive whilst monologuing.

Lancia attacked; Tsunato nullified the ball and rooted it to the ground while Ietsuna smashed a fist into the guy's face, knocking him unconscious.

Then there was birds and the twins; I-Pin and Lambo saved Kyoko and Haru, while Tsunato iced the guy once Ryohei had punched him unconscious in return for endangering his sister.

Takeshi and Ryohei trumped Ken.

Ietsuna  _ destroyed _ Chikusa, giving Hayato and Ryohei the antidote before the pair were knocked out, as Hayato found Kyoya.

Finally…

They found Tsuna, cradled in a hammock of vines, swaying softly as he slept.

Mukuro sat below, grinning.

“Just the guy we wanted!” Ietsuna grins.

“Tsunayoshi is ours,” Tsunato states.

“Kufufu, yet why is he the one who answered the door during school hours, caring for a mother with her very mind destroyed by Mist that isn't hers, leaving such a little, yet rare, prize unguarded?” Mukuro hums.

Therewas a heavy silence, as the twins appeared to be silently communicating with eachother.

“We told him not to answer the door today…” Tsunato hisses.

“He's Tsuna; it's like telling the waves to stop moving,” Ietsuna replies.

The pair share a frown.

“I'm going to kill Father at some point.”

“Same…”

 

Twenty minutes later, they're at a stalemate.

Mukuro has Tsuna, the Decimo Duo have Mukuro's central partners, they're equally matched in terms of fighting power and negotiations have dwindled into taunts and jabs, both physical and mental.

Then the Vendice appear.

Their attempt at arrest results in an all out “ _ fuck _ you!” as the two sides are equally pissed, melting, deflecting and shattering the chains aimed for the criminal trio.

“Just show how much flames Tsunayoshi has in his system since otherwise I'm not moving!” Mukuro roars.

“Why should we listen to you, a criminal-” one of the Vendice begin.

“He's as psychotic as us two yet has that bit more of morality! Listen or I'll tear your head from your shoulders!” Ietsuna roars, flames rippling.

Reborn is suddenly questioning the future of Vongola, though he still catches sight of it.

 

A series of “ _ bonds _ ”. A series of “ _ opportunities _ ”...

 

...And they all lead to the small child lying unconscious in a hammock of flowering vines, deceptively peaceful purity enveloping a purity that has a light Reborn both admires and can only cringe at.

“So much for being an evaluator,” he mutters, before finally stepping forward, raising his voice. “Admittedly, I am curious.”

“Reborn, what are you doing here?” The Vendice’s speaker states.

“I got asked to evaluate and join in on the training if required, I'm merely wishing to be… thorough… for Timoteo and Iemitsu.”

There is a pause, before one of the Vendice move to Tsuna's side.

“They are a highly pure Sky…” there's a pause, before lots of muttering, “there are three layers of different Mist flames upon the boy's mind; one is thin, easily removable as it holds them in unconsciousness, belonging to Rokudo Mukuro. The second is only slightly less frail, merely to ensure the boy's mental safety, belonging to the male triplet with Inverted Sky flames. The third…” they turn, “ I take it that his home life is a simple one?”

“Yes, we keep Tsu-tan at home to both take care of Mama and the house, as well as to stop him from gaining negative attention, like in Elementary, before Mama's hospitalisation and paralysis,” Tsunato frowns, “We do not trust our other carer.”

“Well it seems this other carer has been laying on the control of this Sky; memories have been selectively suppressed and any growth in terms of independence carefully controlled. That's omitting the more non-flame based effects.”

The sound of ice crunching into formation and flames increasing fills the remaining silence.

“ **_What_ ** _?! _ ”

A crazed smile forms on one, then the other triplets’ faces, as eyes grow cold.

“Sister of mine, it appears we need to squash an ant!”

“I agree, Brother of mine!”

A squeak interrupts, as they turn to find that, due to the prodding, Tsuna was now awake.

The fact that immediately Tsuna's suddenly mobbed by his Guardians says a lot, before a flaring of flames has Tsuna cradled in his sister's arms. (It can't be healthy for Ietsuna to be able to lift Tsunayoshi with ease, right…?)

(…Reborn has a headache…)

“Ts-Tsu-nee?!” Tsuna squeeks, automatically wrapping his arms around her neck.

“It’s okay, Tsu-tan, your big siblings will protect you…” she hums, as Tsunato  _ grins,  _ Tsuna’s eyes widening.

The fact he grabs an icing-over hand and stays unharmed seems to point out a thing.

A thing Reborn is not liking.

“Please don’t fight,” Tsuna asks.

“One guy kidnapped you, the other guy just said that bastard’s been messing with your brain, I have a  _ right _ , Runt,” Tsunato frowns.

Tsuna gives a kicked-puppy look, Tsunato raising a brow, before the ice goes.

“Fine, but in that case, you have to help clean up.”

Tsuna brightens, smile warm, and Reborn has that headache thumping in his skull at the sight.

No  _ kid _ would be  _ smiling  _ when called “chibi” and told to “help clean up”.

Mukuro chuckles.

“How fairytale-esque, I take it we, the supposed bad-guys, will now be defeated or something?”

“Eh? But you just used me as bait, without actually hurting me, so why would you count as ‘bad’?” Tsuna asks.

“He kidnapped you to get to us, don’t you think that’s bad?” Ietsuna asks smirking.

“B-but if he was really ‘bad’, then he wouldn’t be as nice, he may have done ‘bad’ things, but he has been ‘nice’ to those he works with; he found shelter large enough for those he’s friends with, has give them freedom, plus Mama, nii-kun and nee-chan are OK, so what’s exactly ‘bad’ about it? He must have a reason, right?” Tsuna tilts his head innocently, before giggling lightly, “I mean, Tsu-nee and Tsu-nii are strong, so maybe he needs help from that strength, right?”

Mukuro looks at Tsuna in surprise, before lowering his head with a chuckle, as Tsunato flops into a seated position, Ietsuna following.

“Fine, we’ll give him three minutes, else I’ll ice him and hand him over to those idiots,” Tsunato states, pointing at the Vendice, who are obviously remaining both quiet, yet still are giving an annoyed aura.

“Let me just say this; I was born into the Famiglia Estraneo, they experimented on me and treated me and my other relatives my age terribly, so I killed them. After that I was taken in by Lancia’s Famiglia, who I overheard planning to use me and my remaining family, so I controlled Lancia and killed them, all at the ripe age of eight. So, tell me; what possibly makes you think I could be good, after all this time?”

“You rescued your family, then shielded them once more while choosing to bring along someone you knew was good, too,” Tsuna replies, “I know, from the amount of blood they sometimes come back in, how Tsu-nii and Tsu-nee protect me, so I don’t really think you’re bad. You’re protecting your home, even at the risk of your own life and being taken by the Vendice, like they are with themselves and the Police. They have shown me that even they believe in the with to have and protect their ‘home’, even if ours isn’t so conventional, so what you’re doing protects your own ‘home’, right?!”

Mukuro looks stricken, before flopping into a sitting position himself with a chuckle.

“You’ve got me, it seems; I concede.”

Tsuna quickly rushes over and hugs Mukuro, surprising the teen once again, as Hibari rosses his arms.

“Ara! Don’t be mad, Kyo-nii! I’ll cook you some hamburger steak later, right?!”

Hayato faints, as Takeshi notices how red-in-the-face he’d become.

…

_ He’d overloaded from Tsuna-cuteness…  _

 

Mukuro ends up, along with Chikusa and Ken, moving in with Gokudera, soon getting jobs about town to both help pay for the rent and eavesdrop on the small town.

It's during this time that Tsuna's siblings go to the beach with Kyoko, Ryohei and a curious Takeshi.

Needless to say, Tsuna was cleaning off bloodstains from three sets of swimming trunks and one bikini.

Tsuna had taken the time to play and talk with not only the children, but also Nana, though he disappears for an hour or so with Heika.


	5. Hello, Squalo!

Then, whilst Tsuna - once again - is shopping with Lambo…

There's an explosion, revealing a brunet teen and silver-haired adult.

Tsuna bristles as he sidesteps the brunet, grabbing his collar to stop him from crashing to the ground, having already picked Lambo up to save him from getting squashed.

“What on earth is going on?!” he demands.

The brown-haired boy immediately retracts the flames on their hand and forehead, withering beneath Tsuna's gaze, which had immediately turned into that disappointed look only a mother or prime-caretaker could make.

The other roars, Tsuna frowning.

“Not only are you two fighting in an area full of innocents, you almost hurt my little brother and neither of you two seem to be saying much as you let your blood rule your brain!” Tsuna snaps, not yet yelling, but still reaching over the adult's voice.

“Tsuna-byon!”

Tsuna pauses to see Ken running over.

“Are you okay, byon?!” he asks.

“I'm dealing with it, now if you would be so kind as to inform Hibari-sama of people fighting on his turf, I would be grateful,” Tsuna sighs, before setting Lambo on his feet, “If you could drop Lambo off with Fuuta and I-Pin, as well, I may find the ingredients for chicken stew falling into my basket…”

Ken’s eyes sparkle at the thought, though he's also quick to shoot a glare at the pair.

“Hurt Yoshi-san and you'll have more than me to deal with, byon!” Ken frowns, before hoisting Lambo into his arms as he runs off.

“Now then… Let's take this to somewhere less… decimated!” Tsuna beams, “Oh, and if you, Mr-Silver, could be so kind as to put your sword away? I don't believe any of the shopkeepers would like to see such a thing in their shop, especially Yamamoto-san, and he's a swordsman himself!”

“It's Squalo,” the guy states finally, sword flashing out of sight.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi! Though you can call me what you like, I don't really mind… Oh! But you're probably both here for Tsunato and Ietsuna, right?! My siblings are so cool, I really wish Heika would, if we ever find the chance, teach me to be as strong as them some day!”

The other two share a look; he'd managed to make them both feel like scolded children, how on earth is that not strong?! He also caught the brunet!

“‘Heika’?” The brunet asks, “A-ah, I be Basil, thine Sire sent me.”

“Ah! Papa! How rare!” Tsuna smiles, “But first things first… Mukuro-kun! Afternoon!”

Mukuro’s eyes widen for a moment in recognition.

“You know that's an assassin standing on your left?” he chuckles, glaring at said adult.

“Oh? Well, that would explain the sword!” Tsuna giggles, “Can we have… One slice of the double chocolate, a slice of the strawberry swirl one, and the marble cake, please!”

“Fine, that's… 1834.38 yen, please,” Mukuro hums, taking the offered money, before handing over the change, receipt, and slices.

“Thank you!” Tsuna smiles.

“Thanks for your patronage,” Mukuro hums, “I'm suddenly annoyed at hiding my identity whilst going on a rampage.”

“Mukkun…” Tsuna flushes.

“Never change, Tsuna, we'll protect you,” Mukuro chuckles, ruffling Tsuna's hair, “Even if you're cute whilst embarrassed…”

“Oh yeah, you took Haya-kun to find your sister! How did it go?!”

“Chrome's currently resting, I had to reconstruct her organs, so now Bianchi, Hayato's sister, is looking after her - Hayato was so passionate whilst on the phone with her it was like watching a kitten trying to scratch a cucumber for scaring it from the safety of its bed!” Mukuro hums.

Tsuna nods, grinning and wishing them the best, before seating them as a six-seat table.

“I've a feeling Tsu-nii and Tsu-nee are going to find out soon,” Tsuna hums, letting the other two choose, before taking the double chocolate cake.

“Sawada-dono-”

Tsuna winces at the honorific.

“If it's any honorific, go without or just use “-san” or “-shi” for me, please, “-dono” is definitely my other family members, not me,” Tsuna gently scolds.

“S-Sawada-san, may I ask, why aren't you in school?”

“I have to look after Mama, Lambo, Father and my siblings, especially since neither of my siblings can cook, and Father always tries to make instant food, which lacks in so many nutrition they all need after their day,” Tsuna replies, “Mama also needs special care and lots of love; two things I can never ensure whenever Papa tries having me send her to a home.”

“But how-” Basil starts.

“My friends take turns to come over and help me with my studying, otherwise Father talks me through it all,” Tsuna smiles, “Anyway, what brings you to Nanimori?!”

Basil sighs, before placing a dark-coloured box on the table.

“These are the CEDEF half of the Vongola rings, thine Sire wished for their deliverance to thee’s relation meant to be Decimo.”

“I was told to retrieve them, at the orders from my Boss, Xanxus di Vongola!” Squalo grunts, leaning back in his chair with the marble cake, looking very disgruntled.

“You mean there's someone Father passed over while telling Tsu-chan and Tsu-kun about their inheritance?” Tsuna asks.

“It's yours too, Sawada-d-, Sawada-san!” Basil firmly states, annoyed.

“My fate belongs in looking after my family, not leading it!” Tsuna replies, equally as sharp, “If I had to choose, I'd say Tsunato would be Decimo, as he always has a cool head in times of trouble, like his ice-power, though Ietsuna balances him with how heartfelt she can be, even if her flames-”

He holds up a hand, before watching the other two jerk back at the sight of the Wrath flames Tsuna’s catching, before turning in his seat.

“Tsu-nee! We were talking!” he pouts.

The sudden switch from mature, motherly adult to childish innocent adds to the pair's confusion.

“That bastard is the one who has a sword and the other nearly crashed you into the dirt! Like I'm letting them get off scot-free!” Ietsuna roars.

“Seconded,” Tsunato states from her side, ice weaving around his fingers.

“I already scolded them for their actions and they are sorry, plus Mukkun works here; be nice!” Tsuna pouts.

Tsunato chuckles.

“You are too naïve, our dear Runt,” he smirks, calming Ietsuna as they flop down on either side of Tsuna, Hibari soon appearing with Takeshi.

Hibari lifts Tsuna into his lap as Tsuna doesn't react, merely uncrossing his legs to keep comfy.

“Kyo-kun, humans need to breathe,” he says after his latest bite, pouting.

“Hn,” Hibari replies.

“Fine! But it's my cake!” Tsuna pouts.

“So, this box…” Tsunato hums.

“Contains half the rings meant for the Vongola Decimo,” Tsuna smiles, “though Squalo-san says the rings belong to his Boss, Xanxus-”

“Who recently woke up, we found out from Reborn's network,” Ietsuna finishes, smirking as she steals the piece of cake Tsuna's just raising to his mouth, humming.

“I'm ordering more!” 

Tsuna gives a betrayed look, before screwing up his face with a chuckle when Ietsuna taps his nose.

*I'll have the green tea swirl,” Tsunato states.

“Pay me back later,” Ietsuna chuckles.

Basil has turned bright red at the four.

“ _ Aren’t the Japanese meant to have a thing about PDA?! _ ” he squeaks, accidentally slipping back into Italian.

“Only if they actually care about their public image,” Tsunato states, also switching, “As far as people are concerned, Ietsuna and I are Siamese Twins who covet our cute baby brother, who is even more innocent than a flower, even though he's more hardworking than a horse! Though people also know to not call us promiscuous with Hibari to our faces, or there may be a new victim of the heirachy's suicide-flop…”

“Which means they're suddenly the worst of the worst and lose everything!” Ietsuna giggles, placing two slices of double chocolate and one slice of green-tea cake with white icing by the other, now-empty tray.

“Tsu-nee!” Tsuna squeaks.

“What? Papa gives us lots of money, so just one extra slice can't hurt, right?! I want to feed Tsu-tan!” she matches Tsuna's earlier pout.

“'-tan’?…” Basil asks softly.

“Mama kept on telling us how cute Tsu-tan once, when I was called Tsu-kun and him Tsu-kyun by Papa, Tsuna had turned and yelled while pointing, “Tsu-tan is Tsu-tan! Tsu-kun is Tsu-kun! Tsu-chan is Tsu-chan! Not anything else!” while we were little… I think she caught it whilst filming one of Tsu-nee’s story times, correct, Sister mine?”

“Of course, Brother mine! The next day we tag-teamed when Grandpa Timo was going to do something after Tsuna unlocked his flames! We activated ours and their faces were hilarious!” Ietsuna beams.

“For now, seeing as Xanxus is older, he should have the rings, we only care about keeping Runt-nii safe, right?!” Tsunato smirks.

“Tsu-nii… I'm the one trying to look after you two and your antics, remember?” Tsuna pouts, eyes squeezing closed as Tsunato pats his head placatively.

“Don't change, cute Runt, you're ours.”

The Italian pair look in surprise at the four, Kyoya watching them warily, arms around Tsuna's waist.

What the fuck was going on here?!

 

When they finally parted ways, Basil and Squalo had started towards the airport. Basil was to return after, so that the triplets and their friends could teach him what Iemitsu had taught him wrongly about Japanese culture.

“…Master’s in for a big surprise when he arrives,” Basil mumbles.

“The files didn't say anything about this! Shitty Boss is going to fucking kill me for letting my guard down!”

“I wonder what Tsuna's flames are like, anyway; I could only just feel them, then his triplets' flames swamped around his to hide them… It's weird…”

“They're effectively two overprotective brats with the most fucking rare flame types- how the fuck does that kid stay in zero point forever, though?! Our Wills are burning Flames, not freezing Ice!”

“But they seem like two halves of a whole person,” Basil states, “While Tsuna is of total innocence and yet doesn't seem to be that naïve. It's like he's already made bonds for all of them beyond the atypical Sky’s set, yet isn't aware of it and his own power…”


	6. Battles, Pt1

Bianchi, Chikusa and Ken, as well as Mochida, Haru, Kyoko and Hana, sat in a circle with Tsunato and Ietsuna, talking under the warmth of the sun.

“You all count to us, yet with this new threat, we know we need your help. It may be that Bianchi, Chikusa, Hana and Ken have chosen Tsunato's Sky, whilst Mochida, Kyoko and Haru have chosen mine, but however it goes, we've accepted eachother into our own Skies, since we aren't just Skies, so if it ever comes to it, we can all fight as one team,” Ietsuna states.

“Seconded,” Tsunato states, “But our priority is Tsunayoshi, our triplet; his flames are much purer than ours, yet he holds himself in too low esteem due to the idiots we're meant to have for parents and a guardian. Mama gets away with it because of her lack of memory and being paraplegic, which obviously means she has basically been trapped inside herself. However, the other two have no excuse and we frankly do not trust them. We will fight against them if we can. For that we work with Tsuna's Guardians, even if they don't trust us two, they also want to keep Our Sky safe.”

“So if we have to fight this Xanxus, should another of us be unable to come one of us can switch in?” Chikusa states, both he and Ken were obviously letting Mukuro overhear, but they didn't really mind.

“Or jump in should either side be nearing death; Tsuna would be upset if one of his friends, no, Family, died,” Tsunato states, “ That bit of information also needs relaying to Mukuro and Hayato; no killing.”

“But what if, say, Xanxus' Lightening has a robot they control replace themself? What then?”

“The robot counts as an object; destruction is fine.”

Tsunato gets distracted for a moment.

“Excuse me, but Papa just scared Tsuna with his arrival home, so I need to go and ensure I needn't punch him,” he says, voice turning cold as ice forms a fine layer over his fingers and fringe.

“Have fun!” Ietsuna smirks.

“I might,” Tsunato smiles back, nodding to his friends and running off…

 

Meanwhile, Tsuna had been carrying the washing when Papa had called out “I'm home!” Loudly as he flung open the door, then laughed as he picked up and spun Tsuna, who was glad everything was in a basket, so when he dropped it it wouldn't mean extra work.

“Welcome back, Papa,” he smiles, internally freaking out because if he had known he would have moved some of the things in Mama’s room, please don't let this result in Heika getting chewed out or something oh God…

Thankfully, Tsunato arrives, yanking him out of Papa's arms picking up the washing himself.

“Are you ok, Tsu-tan?” he asks, icing Iemitsu's feet so he can't snatch Tsunato up in the same manner.

“Y-yes, just that if I'd have known of Papa's arrival I'd have bought more food and moved some of the things in Mama’s room so he'd have more space to sleep and have his stuff…” Tsuna smiles softly.

“Then I'll call Takeshi, at least he knows a cabbage from a leek, Bianchi would insist on helping and I'd like for us all to remain alive, thank you very much,” he states, pulling out his phone.

“I thought you made yourself a mental link to anyone you trusted?”

“Takeshi still doesn't trust us two siblings yet, so I had to ensure we have eachother’s numbers…”

“Oh…” Tsuna deflates.

“Only because he's slightly Lightening-ish, so is about as possessive of you as Hibari.”

Tsuna nods at that, smiling slightly.

“Takkun’s always so thoughtful… I wish he'd take care of himself, though…”

Tsunato chuckles, before Takeshi picks up…

 

Tsuna has Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo with him, having taken them to the park, when the angry Lightning had appeared.

Tsuna had been surprised when Lambo had erected a full forcefield to block the attack.

“Kyo-nii taught me!” he smiled.

“OK…” Tsuna hums, “Are you alright?”

“Yup!”

The air stirred, before a portal appeared, Tsunato and Mukuro, along with Bianchi, Hayato, Ken and Chikusa stepping out.

“An attack on the most innocent of our group, huh? How annoying…” Tsunato chuckles, “Maybe I should turn you into a living statue…”

Ietsuna runs up with the others as Tsunato starts forwards.

“Tsu-nii! Don't!” Tsuna exclaims.

Tsunato and the stranger freeze as Tsuna gains the disappointed-Tsuna-parenting-pout.

“And Mr-Grumpy, please don't attack children! That's bad!”

The guy growls, before Tsuna's eyes sharpen, the man soon giving up.

Then, Squalo appears with the rest of the Varia.

“Ah! Squalo-san! Afternoon!” Tsuna waves.

“Tsuna,” Squalo curtly replies, obviously still grumpy.

Tsuna smiles, softening back into its usual warmth.

“The ring's Basil had were fakes,” he states, annoyed.

“Eh?” Tsuna looks surprised, before crossing his arms, “So that means Basil, a sweet boy only about half a year older than my siblings and I, was risking his life, under Papa's orders, to deliver fake rings?!”

Then Reborn appears with another person.

“I have the real halves,” they state, “it's to ensure that the Varia don't get these halves.”

“That’s cruel!” Tsuna snaps, glaring.

The blonde immediately withers under the glare.

“I-It it was safer for you, though…?” they attempt.

“Yet you are a grown man, who has already surpassed childhood, most likely with your own layers of protection-” Tsuna starts, before Ietsuna sets a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry, we'll deal with it, Tsuna; you don't know the Mafia world of Mafia like we do.”

Tsuna pouts, crossed arms tightening in annoyance.

“I hear from Reborn that Mr-Sky on his throne over there has my type of flame?” she asks.

Wrath flames answer, as Ietsuna gains a sharp grin.

“Good, I've always wanted to fight someone with just as much Wrath as me,” she chuckles.

“I'll stay away from that fight, then; seeing as I can Ice my opponents, I have an advantage that I know Tsuna would hate me performing,” Tsunato hums, proving his point as he weaves Ice between his fingers, smirking, “Though I don't mind finishing the guy off if he floors you, Sister mine.”

“Haha, we'll see, Brother mine!” Ietsuna replies, grin remaining sharp.

 

The battles occur, Bianchi defeating Bel with her cooking, waiting until he thought he'd trapped her to shove a pizza in his face after Ken had used his nose and ars to know where Lussuria was, smashing him into the ground.

Chikusa manages to disarm Squalo, letting the shark grab him as Chikusa swings on his yo-yo to higher ground.

Haru waits until after Levi has fired before tripping him up, face terrifyingly blank, though one misplaced foot as she fights with ribbons has Levi able to try and shock her, as her own flames stop his attack, brown eyes glowing green.

She almost dies, though the fact she’d spread her weight so the lightning could pass though, her own flames stopping any injuries beyond unconsciousness.

Levi goes to kill her as the Cervello announce Levi’s victory, only for his had to get frozen.

“We’ve won, lay off,” Tsunato states, glaring.

Levi growls, smashing the ice shell on his leg, smashing it off, before returning to the others, lips curled in a snarl.

“Your puppy may beat my friend, but I have an idea that, were it me in the ring, you would have been fried yourself,” Ietsuna smirks, her eyes flashing green themselves as her lightening flames spark around her skin for a moment, before stepping aside as Ken retrieves Haru…

Tsunato stops Mukuro and Chrome when they go to fight Mammon.

“You are Tsuna’s, I won’t allow my cute little brother to be forced to come here,” he states, “I’ll do it.”

“Sorry, but I haven’t seen you fight with your Mist flames before, so I don’t exactly think that’s wise.”

Tsunato smirks, eyes narrowing slightly.

“I could just Ice you.”

Mukuro chuckles, two copies of himself appearing on either side of him and Chrome.

“Oya oya, what about Xanxus’ fight?”

“Ietsuna can handle it,” Tsunato states.

Mukuro frowns, finally backing down, as Tsunato lets the ice turn indigo, shattering as he lets his other flames burst forth.

Mammon summons vines, as Tsunato seems to stand in the same spot, waiting silently.

The attack seems to connect, though it turns out that Tsunato was a hologram, another appearing on the other side of the field, as Mammon curses, appearing to get more angry as Tsunato and Mammon basically seem to play whack-a-mole, until there’s a cackling, disturbing laugh as Tsunato looms up behind Mammon, grabbing them by the throat with a twisted, cat-like smile as even  _ Xanxus _ and  _ Reborn _ recoil at the look of crazed glee, though Mukuro merely tilts his head in curiosity as Chrome subtly clings to him.

Mammon teleports away quickly, as Tsunato’s hand seems to grow as he smashes it to a side.

“ **_Don’t think you can teleport away no, Mammon… Or should I say, Viper?!_ ** ” Tsunato’s voice echoes with uncontained glee, as he suddenly reaches out a hand, shooting up, before landing on his feet as the playingfield fades back to normal, showing Tsunato holding a knife to Mammon’s throat.

“Yield?” Tsunato grins, voice suddenly back to normal.

Mammon teleports away, Tsunato pouting.

“Aw!” he pouts, setting his hands on his hips, before nicking his finger with the blade, which he cleaned on his sleeve, before sliding away.

“Seriously, I only get serious when I pull the knife Tsu-tan bought for our birthday out, Mammon was flying about like an annoying fly…”

He grins over at the Cervello.

Who promptly faint.

…

“…Oops, I forgot to restrict the illusion from them, too!” Tsunato grins, scratching his cheek, before Iemitsu is throwing herself at him.

“You were so cool! Our training paid off, right?!” she grins.

“Well, we did kind of workout to end up as strong as Papa without his flames,” Tsunato cackles, as his expression flickers over with guilt when he sees the expressions of shock from their Guardians…

“Sorry, but that was good stress relief,” Tsunato replies.

When the Judges wake up, the match gets handed to Mammon, as Tsunato gets disqualified for “attacking the judges”.

Hana seems to watch the Gola Mosca for a moment, before smashing a fist forwards, smashing through the things’ chest.

Her expression morphs in surprise for a moment, before she yanks her arm out and uses her fames to increase her strength, dodging another attack, before gripping the body of the mosca with her legs, tearing its head off.

Promptly, the Mosca falls over, Xanxus standing to retrieve it.

Hana steps between them.

“ _ GET A DAMN MEDIC _ !” she roars, eyes blazing.

Xanxus hesitates, as Dino steps onto the field.

Hana looks at his puzzled face, rolling her eyes, before marching over, yanking at the armour of the Mosca, using the hole shed made to tear it open, revealing an old man.

“Dio! Vongola Nono!” Dino exclaims in worry, as both twins perk up.

“Eh? Grandpa?” Ietsuna asks.

Dino freezes in surprise, as the field fills with the scent of bloodlust.

“The one who tried to seal Tsu-tan’s flames?” Tsunato grins, the Siamese duo stalking forwards.

Both are wearing matching smirks, though Ietsuna’s softens at the sight of Hana’s distaste.

“Don’t worry, Tsuna drilled into us how important Family is, so we can’t exactly kill him without a better excuse.”

“Though trapping him and using his flames against his chosen inheritors seems beautifully devious, doesn’t it?”

“Impressive!”

Hana rolls her eyes, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

“You two just don’t ever give a damn, do you?” she growls.

“Nope!” Ietsuna grins.

“Things get dull, otherwise!” Tsunato grins.

“Though we both adore our Tsuna and like you Guardians!” the duo grin, leaning into eachother like a pair of Siamese twins.

“You’ve already planned how to get back at your Dad, haven’t you?” Hana frowns.

“A Mastermind never tells, Hana-chan!” Tsunato smirks.

Hana snorts, before leaving the field as they walk past a terrified Dino.

“”A-Are the triplets all like that?” Dino stutters.

“There’s Tsuna,” Reborn says, smirking.

Dino looks at the smirk Reborn has.

“Tsunato! Ietsuna!” Reborn calls, attracting the duo’s attention, “Could Dino meet Tsunayoshi by any chance?”

The twins are silent for a moment, looking at eachother, before nodding at them.

“If it’s just Dino and his Second, crowds scare Tsu-tan,” Ietsuna says, leading the way…


	7. A Horse visits a Cub...

Tsuna is sitting at the table, singing softly as he’s mending their clothes, four bowls of cooled noodle soup to one side, alongside some fish and salad.

“Evening, Tsu-kun!” Ietsuna grins, as the twins hug their sibling, before sitting down to eat.

“Welcome home!” Tsuna smiles, before seeing the three guests, “Ah! You should have told me you were bringing guests!”

The twins laugh, as Tsuna smiles softly, standing.

“Would you like something to eat?” he smiles.

Tsunato raises a brow at his twin.

Tsuna giggles, before entering the kitchen and returning with a tray holding three more portions.

“I may or may not have listened to my intuition again…” he says, giving an embarrassed giggle, setting aside the sewing in a basket, soon having the guests seated with his siblings on either side of him, Dino opposite with Romario and Reborn on either side of him.

Dino brightens at the first taste.

“This is delicious!” he smiles.

“Thank you! I'm glad!” Tsuna smiles, not noticing the way his siblings seem to lean in to him, “Usually I'd eat in the kitchen, but I was curious about Tsu-nii and Tsu-nee’s friends! They're usually so quiet about it!”

“That's because our Tsu-tan is  **our** Tsu-tan,” Tsunato says, smiling softly, Tsuna beaming and letting his male triplet nuzzle his head, fluffy hair soft.

“I got Lambo to sleep a teensy while ago, so can you please ensure you don't do the echo thing?” he asks, laughing, “He's so cute!”

“Lambo Bovino?” Reborn asks, surprised.

“Uh-huh! His big brother abandoned him, so we took him in! I'm really happy to have another sibling to spoil!”

Dino seems to sparkle at the warmth Tsuna exudes, filling the room with the light he seems to hold in his soul.

“I- I've decided!” Dino grins, “I was musing over deallying with the Ninth generation, was my cousin not the Sunny Lightening of the Ninth, but! I want to say, your family can call on mine if you ever need help! Especially you three!”

Romario nearly spits out his drink in surprise, looking at Dino in surprise as Dino gives a determined smile.

Tsuna sparkles.

“You mean, like my other Big Brothers?!” he beams.

“Ye- other?”

“Tsuna's Guardians, though Lambo is our baby brother,” Ietsuna chuckles, “They always sneak round to study with Tsuna, seeing as he's homeschooled.”

“Then, yes! Definitely!” Dino grins, nodding as he, for a moment, looks like a golden retriever with a tail wagging behind him happily.

Tsuna nods his thanks, smiling, before remembering something.

“Ah, Tsu-nii, Tsu-nee, you have school tomorrow! Bedtime, bedtime!” he says, as Ietsuna is dabbing her mouth with a handkerchief and Tsunato is eating the last of his salad, empty bowl neatly filled with small fishbones.

“OK, night, Tsu-tan,” Ietsuna says, getting up and kissing her brother’s cheek, “Dino-san, Romario, will you be alright walking back to your hotel, or will you be staying the night?”

Reborn is sipping on his coffee as she speaks, pretending not to notice as Tsuna stands in synch with his male triplet, though Tsunato gently slaps Tsuna’s hands away when he reaches to clean up.

“I’ll do it, you’ll be helping out Mama tomorrow, right?” Tsunato states firmly.

Tsuna nods, smiling softly.

“I suppose I can stay…” Dino says, looking at Romario for confirmation.

“I’ll call Leo,” Romario states, pulling out his phone to ring Dino’s Rain.

“I’ll get the bedding!” Tsna hums happily, scampering over to an airing cupboard, from which he pulls two futons, blankets and pillows.

Dino quickly gets up to help, as Tsuna carefully moves the table a little after the futons were set up.

“Thank you,” Tsuna smiles, as Tsunato emerges from the kitchen, yawning.

“The stuff’s on the draining board,” he says, as tsuna waves him upstairs, though he allows Tsunato to kiss and cuddle him first, though he turns red when Tsunato rubs his chin in his brother’s hair.

“Ts-Tsunato-nii, you need to go to bed!” Tsuna squeaks.

“But Tsuna’s comfy…” Tsunato purrs, finally letting go with another kiss on Tsuna’s cheek.

Tsuna sighs, before eading to the basement.

“Eh? Tsuna, don’t you sleep upstairs, too?” Dino asks.

“There isn’t enough room, though I get a stove and my own lot of room and privacy in the basement!” Tsuna smiles happily.

Romario looks up at that, as Reborn leaps off the table.

“Night, Tsuna,” he says, Tsuna nodding with a content expression.

“Wake me if you need anything,” Tsuna says cheerily, “Though be careful not to wake Lambo-kun, too, alright?”

Reborn nods, as Tsuna disappears downstairs…

 

The next morning, Dino is woken by the smell of cooking and the sound of humming, Tsuna in the kitchen as he cheerily cooks, seemingly dancing with the precision and grace of his movements.

Five glasses of water are set up on the table, as Tsuna looks over.

“Morning! Help yourself you were sleeping with your mouth open,” Tsuna smiles.

Dino blushes lightly, as he takes one of the glasses, gratefully sipping it to remove the taste of nighttime from his mouth.

Tsuna turns the food down as he looks at the clock, disappearing upstairs, before coming down after his triplets, who each take a glass of water, though after drinking half of his, Tsunto throws the rest in his face, icing the escaped droplets so he wouldn’t ruin the carpet.

“We’re going for our run, back soon!” Ietsuna hums, once again having little concern over PDA as he snuggles with and kisses the smallest triplet.

Tsuna hums happily, as Tsunato shoots a pout at Ietsuna, putting the glass - now holding ice - down as he moves over joining in on the morning ddles.

The fact Ietsuna  _ purrs _ doesn’t go unnoticed by the Italian duo.

Reborn appears, as Tsuna places a steaming cup of coffee on the table, setting three lots of breakfast on the table, as a sleepy five-year-old emerges from the basement, a blanket clutched in one hand as he rubs a sleepy eye with the other.

“Morning, Tsu-nii,” he hums, as Tsuna gives a little  _ aww _ , picking them up.

“Lambo, this is Dino-nii and Romario-nii, Reborn decided to introduce me yesterday!” Tsuna smiles, as Lambo gives an oddly adult-like look of suspicion at the pair, before childishly snuggling into Tsuna’s hold.

“Tsu-nii  _ Lambo’s _ , To-nii and Ie-nee’s, too!” he pouts, as Tsuna sets him at the table by one of the lots of breakfast.

Iemitsu emerges as Tsuna fetches him his breakfast.

Disappearing in the kitchen again, Tsuna reappears with two trays of food balanced on his head and hand.

“Eh? Tsuna?”Iemitsu looks up in surprise.

“Eh? Yes?” Tsuna asks politely, looking over.

“Why…?” Iemitsu points.

Tsuna smiles warmly.

“It’s easier to wake Mama with her breakfast first, whilst Father is more likely to wake up to the smell of food than me yelling or knocking,” Tsuna smiles innocently, Iemitsu’s guard dropping as he nods.

“Need some help?” he asks.

“No, I’ve done this hundreds of times. Besides, balancing stuff on your head is good for one’s posture, though Tsu-nee’s definitely a lot better at that than me!” Tsuna giggles.

Quietly, Dino takes the one on Tsuna’s head, footsteps quiet, Tsuna pausing in surprise.

“Don’t want to drop it,” Dino smiles.

Tsuna looks at Dino in surprise, blushing as he quickly looks away.

“Thank you! Even if you don’t have to…” Tsuna squeaks, though Dino gives an encouraging grin, easing Tsuna with his kindness, “The one you’re holding is for Mama, since I have to mix her medicine in with her drink, as it’s a powder. This one’s Father’s, since he likes having bacon instead of fish, see?”

Dino nods, surprised at how thoughtful Tsuna was.

They give Nana hers first, Tsuna introducing Dino, who helps Nana sit up, Tsna setting her breakfast in her lap.

“Thank you, honestly, you’re too nice to this old Mama, Tsu-tan,” Nana laughs lightly, before looking over at Dino with a determined expression.

“Now, my memory may not be what it used to be, but promise you will help look after him, please!” she asks.

Dino nods, smiling placatingly.

“I see Tsu-tan as my cute little brother, Ma’am,” he replies.

Naa’s determined expression melts, as she begins to eat, smiling.

“Hoho, I’m glad Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan have such good judgments of character! He’s a nice one, Tsu-tan,” she says, before giving a sly look, “Not that I’m poking you towards helping Tsu-chan find a husband for cute grandchildren or anything…”

Tsuna giggles.

“Of course, Mama, we are still children, after all!” Tsuna grins, picking up the other tray, heading to the door, as Dino looks up.

“Ah, don’t let me keep you from breakfast,” Nana smiles, Dino giving a relieved smile and nod, as he follows behind Tsuna, who knocks six times on the other door, before entering.

“Father, I’ve got breakfast!” Tsuna smiles.

Dino slips into Boss mode, gaining a warm, only partially-real smile.

“Ah, Grey-san!” Dino smiles.

“Dino-sama,” Grey replies, smile equally as fake.

“Ah, you know eachother?” Tsuna asks innocently, as he hands Grey his tray.

“Grey used to be part of Cavallone, before deciding to work for the CEDEF, under your Father,” Dino replies, “I thought you went freelance?”

“For a year or two,” Grey chuckles,” Iemitsu asked me personally to look after his kids for him; Tsuna is a little angel, isn’t he?”

Dino doesn’t like the tone, though Tsuna seems happy about the phrase.

“An angel I’m willing to keep as pure as I can,” Dino replies, using an innocent tone, though the fame he curbs around Tsuna speak of a deeper threat.

It appears he will have to speak with Reborn and his Right and Left hands, maybe even Lal…


End file.
